


I Spy pancakes

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [35]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 100 days challenge, I Blame Tumblr, IHOP, M/M, Pancakes, Personal Challenge, Q is a spy, Q on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt- He had a way with the ladies like no agent before him, mostly because he was gay. Women in the field tended to open up to him much more than the chauvinistic womanizers who were usually working for the agency.Or: The author has no idea what this is. Blame tumblr.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 34





	I Spy pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of 100 Days Challenge, No Warnings Apply

Q was a good spy. He had a way with the ladies like no agent before him, mostly because he was gay. Women in the field tended to open up to him much more than the chauvinistic womanizers who were usually working for the agency but like most agents before him Q tended to get distracted by a pretty face.

However today Q indulge his one flaw as a spy because he’s on mandatory vacation for a while. He missed up big time on the last job. So here he is pretending to be studying the menu while oogling the butt of a waiter a couple feet away.

“Can I get you anything?”

Q pulls his gaze away and looks up into the most beautiful face he’s ever seen. The waiter standing in front of him is blond, blue eyes and older probroaby mid forties if Q had to guess. He’s also just Q’s type and an exactly the man Q was trying to avoid.

“Bond?” He asks shocked,

“Sorry, we don’t offer bondage as a side dish with our pancakes.” but then he winks

Q makes a stangled noise in the back of his throat and stares at his coworker.

“Right,” Bond says not pretribed at all by Q’s gapping mouth, “Pancakes it is then.” and wonders off.

Why in all that is holy is James Bond here in America, Q thinks, he left England to get a way from his fellow 00 and his budding romantic feelings. He had a plan to fuck anyone that remotely looked like James Bond within a mile radius of the hotel ths week in hopes of getting over the real thing. And now that plan had gone up in smoke in a matter of seconds.

The sound of a plates being sat down in front of him broke his thought process.

“Your pancakes.” James said in a voice that make Q’s knees weak even though he’s sitting down.

“No.” Q says noting that the irritation he ofen hides or at least tries to hide when he’s around the gorgeous man that is James Bond is out in full force.

James gives him a small frown but walks away leaving Q alone at least for a while.

\---  
Later Q will not think about the moment that happened between them as he was leaving the pancake establishment or how his chin burns were James lefted it up so that he could Q to actually make eye contact for once.

“How was was everything?”

“G… Good?” Q stutters out.

“You sure?” James gently gripping Q’s chin with one hand

“Yes, it was good.” Q says dropping way to much cash on the table, and then makes a run for it.


End file.
